Being loved is new
by cycoempress
Summary: After years of being alone with nobody besides the old man to love him Naruto finds love or should I say love found him. Story starts last year of the Academy, I messed around with a couple of ages, mini-harem fic. R&R
1. Prologue

Fanfiction.

**AN: Hello to all it is your number one most cyco writer to ever grace the wonderful world of fan-fiction. This is my first ever story so at least try to be nice but anyway things to take into consideration, this would be a mini-harem fic, 4 girls at most, there will definitely be some interesting things that will happen story wise but it will also have other main characters in the story, so it will not only be about Naruto. Naruto will be a little OOC in fact he would be very OOC most of the time so don't bite my head off I warned you. It would also have some very interesting developments so look out for that, but this is just a prologue to get a feel for the story. Rated M for a reason, lemons will come after character development. Well enough of my rambling and on with the story.**

"**NARUTO, NARUTO, WAKE UP" **

A panicked voice woke me up just in time to avoid a kunai to chest. Flipping out of the way and positioning my body for a counter attack in the pitch black room.

"Nowhere to run, no place to hide, no one to find you." The mysterious man's voice echoed throughout my room.

"WHO ARE YOU" I yelled at the voice trying unsuccessfully to put a face to it.

"It does not yet matter who I am just know that I'm always watching, always waiting, always _there._" With that said the voice disappeared.

I jumped awake startled from my dream instantly looking around for anything that seemed out of place, finding nothing out of the ordinary I looked at the clock and began to get ready after seeing that it read 6am and I needed to get to the academy for 7. It only took a 20 minute stroll but I needed to see old man Hokage first to discuss some things.

After having a shower and brushing my teeth and having breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast I got dressed in a gold t-shirt with black ANBU styled pants and black ninja sandals that had steel plating on the bottom of them, gold fingerless gloves which were also steel plated and a gold scarf that covered the bottom half of my face.

* * *

><p>Leaving the house and walking at a calm pace I headed towards the Hokage Tower ignoring all the glares and looks of hatred being thrown at me. Soon I found myself being tackled into an alley and a soft female body pressed on me.<p>

"Gaki I've missed you," despite not being able to see the person's face, I instantly recognized the voice and began to smile and turned to face her.

"Hime, I was worried about you, you were suppose to be back a week ago" I questioned the voice.

She gave me that playful grin which made me fall in love with her "Gaki have you no faith in my awesomeness. The mission ran a little overboard I just came back 5 minutes ago and I wanted to see you before I went to the Hoka-. "

I abruptly cut her off sealing my lips over hers, trailing my hand all over her body just to make sure that she really is alright and right here in front of me, I was so worried about her, that something happened, that I had lost her. I could see that she was slightly confused at my sudden actions but she soon realized what was going on and began to respond to my kiss. I pulled away my worries settled. I would never fully understand why she chose me, why she loved me, I'm nothing, and the villagers made that clear every day of my life. My mood beginning to darken slightly

Catching onto my depressing train of thought she began to ferociously attack my lips again anger burning in her eyes.

"Stop thinking like that his instant Naruto, I love you because of who you are, you see me for me not the crazy psychotic snake bitch or orichimaru's whore or none of the others. Your kind, loving, compassionate and no matter what the villagers think of you I will always love you, got that?" she said the last part leaving no room for argument.

Nodding my head with a small smile on my face I looked at her "I love you to Anko-chan"

Giving a satisfied grin Anko looked at me "So where were you headed before I kidnapped you?"

"Hokage's Tower to talk to the old man"

Grinning she pulled me into her breast and shunshined away to what I hoped was the hokage tower. "Here you go Gaki," she unceremoniously dropped me inside of the Hokage's office, looking extremely pleased with herself. I turned to look at the amused face of the old man."

"Naruto-kun, Anko what brings you two to my office?"

"I came to give my report of my mission Hokage-sama" Anko said in a business like tone.

"Old man I want to know what to do about Hinata Hyuga, she's been stalking me and it is making me feel uncomfortable." I asked my grandfather figure knowing that he could help me, I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings but she is really beginning to test my patients.

"Hmmm, have you tried talking to her and at least become her friend to appease her a bit" at the shake of my head the old man sighed, "well you should try, by talking to her you could subtly point out that you don't like her that way I bet she would stop stalking you if she understood that you two can only be friends and that what she is feeling is merely idolization." I nodded at the old man's logic and bid him a good-bye after getting a quick kiss from Anko, leaving her to give her mission report, the old man is the only one that knows we are together.

Because of that whole escapade earlier I arrived to class 15 minutes late, after Iruka yelled at me I sat next to my friend Shikamaru, noticing the gaze that not only the Hyuga girl had on me but also the gaze that the Uchiha had on me. Sighing I placed my chin on my hand and began to gaze out the window.

**AN: So first chapter finished hope you enjoyed tell me what you think in the review section. Next chapter Academy Days.**


	2. Academy

**AN: So what up my lovely Cyco Empire that is ruled by yours truly? First off I would like to say thank you for all the Story Alerts, Favorites (LOL I even got on someone's favorite author list, honored much?) that the story got and also for those that reviewed thank you it's extremely appreciated.**

**KJVAMP21: Your review made me LOL; I agree Hinata is a cyco bitch (I'm paraphrasing here) but I don't completely hate her, she's just shy and weird so forgive her? Or at least forgive her for this fic. **

**Secondly did anybody notice that I spelt Orochimaru wrong, I did after the fact so forgive it. I seriously just wrote and posted this story not looking over or checking anything (I would most likely do the same thing for this chapter). Do you know how immensely boring it is to write and then look over the work you just written, trust me its mind numbing, so I saw one or two errors looking at it today that I would like to apologize for. So now that you've forgiven me on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto who cares (I actually do care but I gotta act tough cause I'm that cool)**

* * *

><p>*twitch twitch* I looked over to the left to see Naruto twitching uncontrollably, not that I cared but it was interrupting my napping time because every time he twitched the desk would move. *sigh* <em>'troublesome'<em> It probably had something to do with the fact that he's getting death glared by the Uchiha and love glared by the Hyuga, poor guy, sucks to be him. Nudging him with my elbow I decided to at least be a friend as troublesome as it may be and talk to him.

"Something wrong?" he glared at me instantly, he knew that I knew what the problem was, not that I cared about that but seriously this is what I get for trying to be considerate, death reaper glared, really, that thing can melt the Sahara Desert with how cold it was.

"What do you think _Nara_, what would you if butt boy Uchiha and pale eyed Hyuga girl was staring at you like if you were a lasagna and they were Italian" he finished off the sentence with a growl and a glare, seriously that thing is starting to creep me out.

"Ignore it! You did it so well for the past couple of years, what is the big difference now?" _'Probably the fact that it's our last 4 months of the Academy and he's now becoming more aware of his environment and for any ninja or soon to be ninja someone constantly looking at you would be highly irritating.'_

"I don't know what changed but I can't just ignore it anymore, it's like that part of my brain that use to be able to ignore them would not let me, I don't know why" _'Of course it won't let you! Fellow future Konoha ninja comrade or not, anybody that can use a kunai is dangerous. If there is anything at all that he can learn from this is that at least his self-preservation instinct is working'_

Looking up at the clock I saw that it was 11:45 "Brighten up man only 15 minutes until lunch time" I said sweatdropping ever so slightly as I looked over at Choji who seems to always be on a permanent lunch break nibbling on his chips. It was all so troublesome.

* * *

><p>Glancing over at Shika I began to think about what he said, why is it that I can't ignore them like I used to for the majority of our Academy years? It's not like anything has change right? Nothing that I can think about, so why is it. Shaking my head choosing not to dwell on the subject I began to focus on something happier, like the fact that Anko is back and I would not have to be alone for a while. Sure Shika, Kiba and Choji are good friends but Anko genuinely <em>love<em>s me, I would die for her, smile for her, do whatever it is that would make her happy, even if it meant ripping out my very own soul. I can't say that I would do the same for the guys, I would fight by them, that should count as something right? I think so.

Taking a bite out of my rice ball I looked over at my three friends, Kiba is complaining about his mom and sister again with Akamaru barking his approval ever so often. Choji munching on his chips (he finished his lunch in a time span of 2 seconds) listening intently to Kiba's story. Shikamaru drifting to sleep while watching the clouds seemingly ignoring both Kiba and Choji. They really are great friends I wonder when my luck would run out and I would be alone again, alone in the darkness of my room with nightmares brought on by my own subconscious. It's only a matter of time, they all say that they won't that they would always be there that I won't have to be alone again but I know that it is inevitable, after all I'm not deserving of pretty things like love and trust or even friendship. It's all only a matter of time.

Sensing my thoughts (I have no idea how he does that….maybe it's the freaky genius thing) Shikamaru turns to me, "You need to stop bringing yourself down like that Naruto you're a good person, anybody who says different doesn't know you and you should have more faith in yourself" I would have smiled up at his comment if he didn't decide to mutter something about troublesome blondes, I swear that lazy bastard, he says something really touching then he says something that makes you want to kick him. Hmmmm maybe I should just kick him…nah he would probably do something even more annoying and the fact that he did his freaky genius thing again to wander into my thoughts and shadow posses me before I could do anything. Nodding my head in surrender he releases me and goes back to pretend sleeping. But out of all my friends Shika is the one who knows the most about me, most of which he figured out all by himself, I think he may even know about me and Anko but if he does know he says nothing and I really appreciate that, explaining Anko could take forever.

Getting the familiar uncomfortable feeling of being watched I began searching for who it was, knowing that it could only one person. The Uchiha would be hiding from his mass horde of psychotic fan girls, as amusing as it is to watch those girls are seriously scary especially the pink haired one that has a forehead the size of the equator, I'm not kidding her forehead is as wide as the pacific ocean and as long as the distance from the earth to the sun and I'm talking about the bottom of the earth, I should ask her how Antarctica is this time of year. So it can only be that Hyuga girl, looking over to the right I saw half of a body, she has a serious lack of stealth skills. She was hiding behind a tree about 5 meters away with only half of her body hidden the other half exposed. Doesn't she have the Byakugan so she could just hide her whole body behind the tree and still be able to see what ever. Maybe I have it all wrong and it does not work like that, I should try out what the old man was saying, quickly finishing off my rice ball I walk over to her rolling my eyes when she eeped and turned away.

"Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki, I saw you looking over to where me and my friends are, would you like to come and join us or something." Resisting the urge to roll my eyes when I saw her looking like she was about to pass out.

"I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-m-m-m-m H-H-H-H-i-i-i-i-in-n-at-a-a-a-a H-H-H-H-y-y-yu-u-ga-a" that was all I got before she promptly passed out. Propping her up against the tree I left her there to return to my friends, Kiba started yelling about me being a player, Shika raised an eyebrow and Choji just ate his chips not really caring about my predicament.

"Yo dude what was that all about" *sigh* and Kiba's long line of questioning begins.

Waving bye at my friends after school I headed towards Ichiruka Ramen stand to get my favorite food. The old man there and his daughter Ayame were always nice to me, they have always made me feel welcomed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto-kun how have you been"<p>

"Great Ayame-chan, give me two miso ramen to start off" I said smiling to her and waving at the old ramen chef who seemed to be extremely busy.

Smiling back at me she goes to make my order while I just sat and look around.

One hour, 9 ramen bowls, one full stomach later I left the stand after telling them I'll see them later. The sun was just beginning to set, so I decided to make a pit stop before I made my way home. I hopped onto the roof of a store and waited for my target knowing that she would be here this time of day. An hour and fifteen minutes later right after the place got dark, I was not disappointed when I heard a voice behind me.

"So the gaki thinks he can creep up on the great Anko-sama?" She said with a smirk.

"Nope! Walk you home hime" I turned to face her and smirked right back.

"Only if you plan on staying the night" she replied sealing my lips with a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Anything for you hime" I replied deepening the kiss while pulling her body closer to mine.

**AN: Chaper two is finished, now the next chapter would either be a time skip to the day of the graduation or some character development work on Anko not to sure which one yet but I'm leaning towrds the latter. Have fun reading, leave a review so I know what you guys think, leave a idea maybe I'll use it"**

**I did say that I messed around with a couple of ages right?**

**Anko: 19**

**Naruto and the rookies: 14**


	3. Love

**AN: Well, well my lovely cyco Empire aren't you all lucky two chapters in one day, this is cause for celebration, but it's mostly for the fact that I got bored working on a project. YAY For short attention span! Thank you again for all those who alerted and added it to their favorites (I got on a couple more people favorite author list, so I must be doing something right…LOL I even got author alerts, this is my first story though so I don't quite see how that works, but thanks anyway to those people who did that)**

**Okay so ****MizoreShirayukiFan : LOL I got a little excited with the stutters I would have to agree with you, I honestly did not want to stop I would tone it down next time. Let's just say she had a mini orgasm since it was her first time speaking to Naruto that should explain everything right? **

**So with that said on with the story, it continues from last chapter a little Anko developmentation (That's not actually a word it is just really cool to say)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's one of the world's mysteries (It isn't really a guy named Kishimoto who is apparently obsessed with raising the dead owns it). **

* * *

><p>Pulling away from the kiss and grinning down at the gaki I grabbed him by the arm and shunshined off of the roof to my apartment. Pushing him down onto the bed and sitting on his waist and devouring his lips, his tongue gently caressing mine. I'm not afraid to say that I'm completely addicted to him, the way he calls me hime, the way he says I love you, the way he tastes, the way he smells, his aura and demeanor captivates every fiber of being. I can't get enough I want to ravish him make him <em>completely <em>mine, show him how much I truly want him, I want him here right next to me always, never leaving, never wandering, never straying, just _here_. To him I'm a person that he loves, cherishes and respects. I dig my hands deeper into his hair almost as if I was trying to rip out his scalp. I needed to be even closer to him, I dig my hands even deeper into his hair my nails trying to grip into his scalp, even closer, I barely register the warm liquid running down my hands.

"Hime, Hime, Anko-chan" _'huh' _when did we stop kissing? Finally feeling the wetness of my hand I look down to seeing crimson liquid, I raised the hand up to my face not yet registering what it is. After 3 seconds of staring at my hand eyes widened as realization dawned on me and I instantly glanced at his head, traces of blood indicating that that really was where the blood on my hand came from.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what I was doing, I'm sorry," I literally flew off of him and dashed into the bathroom took out a cloth, ran some warm water over it and sped back into the bedroom (I must of set a world record or something cause I did all that under 6 seconds). I began to damp uncontrollably at his head with the wet cloth making sure that everything was all right before I began to question him to make sure he didn't have any brain damage. I knew I was over reacting but I just could not help it.

"What day is it?"

"Tuesday"

"When is your birthday?"

"October 10th"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen….. Anko-chan I'm fine, it wasn't that big of a deal, now calm down please" forcing myself to calm down I take a good look at him checking him over with my eyes just to be sure, I saw him roll his eyes at me but I could honestly care less, I had to make sure he was okay even if it meant chaining him up somewhere and forcibly giving him a physical. Hmmm maybe that would not be such a bad idea. Taking a minute to clear my thoughts I look at him worry gracing his features, I smile softly, after I almost gave him brain damage he looks at me with worry.

"I'm alright Naruto, really" I said trying to appease his worry.

"What happened?"

"I just remembered how much I truly love you," that statement came out a little to blunt for my tastes but I really did not know how else to put it.

"I love you to hime" his voice was so sincere, so loving.

"Promise me you would never leave me" my voice sounded so fragile, so weak as if it was about to break.

"I promise on my very heart that I would never leave you" I laid my head on his chest not even realizing when I drifted off to sleep in his warmth.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the delicious smell of eggs and waffles, rising instantly as my stomach began to growl I jogged to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Looking back at the time I noticed it was 7am, I need to be at the interrogation and torture unit in half an hour so I needed to leave within the next 15 minutes so I decided to take a bath, eating can come later Ibiki would have my head if I'm late (I may be one of the most sadistic person in Konoha and possibly all of the Elemental Nations but Ibiki is downright scary). It was one of the reasons I choose this apartment as it was only 15 minutes away from my job (with about two shunshin and a 5 minute sprint).<p>

Walking into the kitchen I was greeted with Naruto sitting at the table waiting for me. Wait doesn't he have to be at the Academy it's already 7:10 and it would take him 30 minutes to reach to the Academy from here. The gaki can get in serious trouble for being late twice in a row.

"Gaki what are you still doing here" questioning him while I sat down to have a rushed meal, only have 5 minutes after all.

He gets this face splitting grin on his face "I told you I would never leave you didn't I" I blushed remembering last night but I still had to resist the urge to knock him on the head (gently of course don't want to rupture anything in my gaki now).

"You know what I meant, now stop trying to give Iruka a heart attack and trying to avoid the Academy….shit" looking up at the clock it was 7:16 I'm going to be one minute late, okay I would need to do a 6 minute sprint now….damn. Grabbing my kunai pouch and a two scrolls I ran up to him.

"Thanks for the meal babe, I'll see you later?" I kissed him and ran out the door after seeing him nod.

"Oh and get to school" I yelled from outside the apartment.

Panting slightly outside of T&I (the combination of both terror of being late and the early morning obstacle course that was Kohona left me slightly winded), I schooled my features into my classical sadistic slightly psychotic mask. Walking inside the T&I I met up with Ibiki to get my assignment for the day, he decided that I would work with him and we would tag team to break some foreign ninja that was found roaming Konoha's forest. I gave him a sadistic grin and followed him into the torture chamber, work would definitely be fun today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another chapter finished. A little Anko character development going on, tell me what you think in the review section, show the cyco Empire some love, after all I do love your faces. Don't know what the next chapter would be about I'm leaning towards showing more about Anko and developing her character some more but I have a feeling I should just do the graduation scene. I'm not too sure as yet but look out for either one of those two things.<strong>


	4. Graduation Day Arrives

**AN: Hello Empire, What up? How was your day? Mine was fine thank you for asking. I didn't get any reviews to mention for the last chapter, but I have got a bunch more alerts and favorites and some more author alerts (still don't know how that's supposed to work with one story, but whatever I am definitely not complaining), the only thing that's lacking is reviews, so try and review this one (can't have my empire getting lazy now). Cause I really like to know what you guys think. So Read and enjoy and don't ever forget that I love your faces.**

* * *

><p>Fixing the scarf around his neck he gazed at himself in the mirror, some children called him weird for wearing something like a scarf in Konoha's daily weather but it didn't really matter much what they thought they didn't know anything about his life. Looking away from the mirror with his fist clenched tightly he walked out the bathroom, he needed to get something to eat, his graduation exam today, so he forced himself to calm down. Pouring juice into a glass he decided to just simply have cereal today, placing a carton of milk and a bowl on the table he sat down staring at his reflection on the spoon. His fist instantly clenched, he hated the way he looked, or to be more specific he hated those whisker marks. They were the cause of all his misery, all the pain that he went through, they were the reason he got called demon brat, monster, and the reason for all the constant glares of hatred. Why did he have to be the Kyubbi container? Why did he have to go through all of this? Throwing the spoon across the room appetite gone he stood up prepared to leave the house on an empty stomach.<p>

"You know gaki getting yourself so worked up before a important test is never a good idea" looking up in shock Naruto watched as the figure strolled across the room placing two plastic bags on the table.

"A-Anko-chan"

"You disappoint me Naruto, I thought we went over this already" looking away head down in shame he didn't even notice Anko leave her spot until he felt a her hands snake around his waist from behind her head resting on his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry" his tone was one of complete defeat.

"Why do you keep putting yourself down Naruto? Have you forgotten what I told you that day, what you promised me?"

He could never forget that promise he made her, after all it was because of that promise because of that day he fell in love with her.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK<p>

_A 6 year old Naruto was in a small clearing inside of Konoha's vast forest, he was vigorously punching and kicking at a tree, tears streaming down his face, it was all because of stupid whisker thingys on his face; he wanted them gone. He began to violently scratch and claw at his cheeks hoping that they would either just disappear or a worse scar would appear over it making the whisker marks unrecognizable, whichever way he just wanted them gone for good._

_Unbeknownst to him a figure was looking down at him from that very same tree giving that person a clear view of what was going on. Upon a closer inspection one would see that the figure was a girl that looked to be around ten or eleven. Not being able to stand what she was seeing any longer the girl jumped out of the tree and landed on the boy below._

"_What are you doing gaki, clawing at your face won't be good for your skin later on in life when you get older" the girl stated while crossing her legs comfortably on his back._

"_W-Who are you, what do you want?" Naruto stated in a panicked voice._

"_Forgot me already gaki?" the girl jumped off his back, grabbed his blindingly orange jacket and hoisted him up so that he was eye level with her. Something seemed to click in his young blond head, this was the girl that stood up for him when the villagers cornered him and was calling him mean names 2 weeks prior._

"_You're the girl that helped me out" the girl gave him a grin._

"_Oh? So have not forgotten the great Anko-sama" Anko huh what a nice name._

"_Thank you for helping me" he mumbled his mind still in a state of depression from earlier._

"_Gaki if you're really thankful tell me what is going on, why would you be doing that to yourself?" she pointed at his cheeks. He turned away, what did she care._

"_None of your business, just leave me alone!" he shouted at her not registering the brief look of pain that passed through her eyes._

"_You're right it isn't my business, but you did say you were thankful so if you really are thankful you would repay me by answering my question." She was right; he owed her for helping him out with that horrible situation besides she can't be a totally bad person if she helped him the one other's view as a plague. Maybe he should trust her, trust this person only if for a little bit._

"_These whisker marks make people hate me," he saw her eyes widen in realization before they narrowed, great now she was going to call him names too._

"_I see, well that's something, I think I can help you hide those whisker marks, well that is if you promise me that you won't try to purposely hurt yourself or get down on yourself about those whiskers again and always remember one thing…people are idiots" shock was written all over his face, she actually wanted to help him. Nodding his head vigorously at the request he saw Anko stick out her pinky finger._

"_Then it's a promise for life then" she said grinning when he wrapped his pinky around hers. _

_She pulled something out of her pants pocket, "I was going to give this to a friend but here you can have it, you need it more," she walked up even closer to him and began to wrap a golden scarf around his neck that covered the bottom half of his face._

"_See its all good now," she was grinning again looking extremely satisfied._

"_Well later gaki see you around sometime," she left him there in shock the only thing that he could do was touch the scarf the thing that tied his promise to her, the thing that made him love he;, he would forever cherish it._

_Flashback end, Flashback end, Flashback end, Flashback end, Flashback end_

* * *

><p>"I could never forget that promise hime, it won't happen again" he said turning to meet her eyes, she had tears in the corner of them, he hated himself right now, how could he make his hime cry. She hit him lightly on the shoulder.<p>

"Don't ever do that again you idiot" tears was still streaming down his face.

"Of course not, never again, anything for you hime" she smiled before pointing at the plastic bags on the table.

"It's the day of your test so I decided to buy you some breakfast" looking through the bags that had ramen and dango in them he quickly grabbed two plates placed them on the table and sat down to eat with the woman he loved.

The day of the graduation exams was here and he was reminded that he was loved, he didn't know how long it would last; after all being loved is new to him.

**AN: That sounded suspiciously like a conclusion to the story, no worries my empire it's not; I was just pointing that out. Well what you think, I messed with my writing style a bit. Anyway as you saw earlier I was going to do the graduation scene but I got sidetracked halfway through writing so I hope you enjoyed some more developmentation (don't hate on the word). Make sure and review and tell me if you liked or hated the slight switch in writing style, also how do you think the story is progressing so far? (Don't worry though it's not permanent) Let me know so I can continue writing. I'll be looking out for your opinions. Next chapter: Graduation. **


	5. Graduation

**SUUPPP my cyco Empire, the day didn't end yesterday so that was nice. Why didn't I update for about a month? Well I was having crazy sex so it was impossible, on the bright side it was for research (I was looking for lemon inspiration for future chapters). No but seriously now, I had to study for finals and then do finals and then party because finals were done before I got back to the story, but enough dwelling on my epic sex life (Oh you weren't dwelling on that? Hurtfuuullll) and onto the story.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki"<p>

Naruto looked up from his seat and moved to the front of the classroom. The exams were going well so far, he was sure he was going to pass once he got the ninjutsu section over. Clone, henge and the substitution jutsu was what he needed to do finally get his headband; it's only a matter of time before he became a genin of Kohona and one step closer to his goal.

His friends wished him good luck, he got a good luck kiss from Anko before he left, the Uchiha was glaring at when he passed by the desk he sat at, the Hyuga blushed while he passed (he mentally rolled his eyes at the both of them), forehead girl was staring at the Uchiha like she's a thirty year old pedophile, yip everything was right again with his world, the little escapade from earlier was now a distant memory of brief stupidity. Life goes on regardless of how he feels, maybe this was life's way of saying that he really is worthless and no one cares about his feelings.

"_Thinking something stupid again gaki? Don't make me deprive you of this sexiness, I'll do it too, you know I would,"_ Or something like that Anko would tell him to get him to cheer up. Shaking his head to clear his mind and inwardly grinning at his imagination he finally made it to Iruka and his assistant for the day Mizuki.

Mizuki was a fairly interesting man he could tell that the man hated him and wanted him to fail but the man could not try anything without getting spotted by Iruka. Slipping passed that mans defenses was surprisingly hard, he had a suspicion that Iruka was not who he appeared to be but he never went digging into the man's personal affairs it was not any of his business, he was just a bit curious, maybe he should talk to Shika about it, he would do that later.

"Okay Naruto first up is the Henge jutsu "he gave him that warming smile and motioned for him to stand directly at the front of the desk, "your two minutes start now," he started the stop watch.

Taking a deep breath and gathering the appropriate amount of chakra; the jutsu was pulled of flawlessly with a transformation into the old man Hokage.

"Excellent Naruto now the next one on the list is the substitution jutsu, you have one minute twenty-five seconds more to complete this test, so go when you're prepared, substitute yourself with the water bottles that are placed all around the classroom and then do it again so that you are back at your original spot. There are five bottles in total and remember all five have different distances between them, so the chakra that is needed to substitute each would be different." Nodding while taking another deep breath and gathering the appropriate chakra for the distance, I focused and switched with each of the bottles until I was back in my original spot. Iruka subtly gave me a smile and I gave him a nod and watched him stop the stop watch.

"Now onto the final part of your exam, the clone jutsu, the object is to create three successful basic clones, any other type of clones can be used for extra credit after completing the original objective, you have forty-five seconds, and you may begin." He restarted the stopwatch and out of the corner of my eye I saw Mizuki smirking, he must think that I can't do the basic clones, sure that was true a couple of months ago but…

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK, FLASHBACK<em>

"_What got you so down gaki" 'Can she sense my distress or something, seriously she just pops up whenever I'm having trouble with something, first taijutsu now this'_

"_I failed the mock exam, maybe I really am just worthless" mumbling the last part to myself but apparently she heard me and found it appropriate to stick me in the arm with a dango stick._

"_I would seriously hurt you if you say that again, I would never waste my time loving something worthless so you should take that as a reminder whenever you begin to think like that again*sigh* we really need to work a little more on your self esteem. But anyway was it the clone jutsu again?"_

"_Yea, all my clones still look like if they are riddled with STD's , I try really hard hime I just can't do it, Iruka even re-taught I to me after he realized that the teachers I had before taught me the wrong thing. I just can't do it"_

"_Well gaki after I saw your admittedly pathetic clones…come on gaki don't look at me like that, they are amazingly horrendous, anyyyywaaaaay, I did some research and asked around a little bit and I came to a conclusion, your chakra is way to potent and uncontrollable to perform the basic clone jutsu, you can attribute that little fact to Mister chakra monster inside of you sooooo…..I don't think that you would ever be able to naturally do the basic clone technique"_

"_So what you're saying is that I have no hope of passing he exam and that I'm basically going to fail" __'Awe he looks all cute discouraged, *shakes head* stop Anko focus'_

"_Brighten up gaki I said naturally you would never be able to do the basic clone technique; I never said anything about unnaturally, so after a bit more digging around I found a way that you may be able to do it."_

_After about five minutes of waiting and realization hit that she was not going to say anything until I say something I caved "Well are you going to tell me or what hime"_

_Her reply was in an overly chipper tone "Oh you wanted to know*twitch*, well I'm glad you asked gaki *twitch twitch* (this woman can be too much sometimes) it's something called seals, we can seal some of your chakra away to make it more manageable. The potency would still be there but you'll just have to learn to put in a little less chakra in every jutsu you use to get the preferred outcome. And before you ask because you have the fox in you your chakra is a lot more potent than others so you would not need to use as much chakra to get the same result."_

_Giving her an 'oh' expression I looked at her with a grin, "so are you going to put the seal on?"_

"_Nope, I have no idea how to make a chakra storage seal to put on a person," __'hehehe I love messing with him, he looks all gloomy again' "but I bet Hokage-sama can do it or find someone who can."_

_Instantly jumping up and sprinting towards the Hokage tower I went to speak with the old man, leaving Anko behind who was not to mention looking extremely pleased with herself, I am sure that her ego went up having figured that out._

_FLASHBACK END, FLASHBACK END, FLASHBACK END, FLASHBACK END, FLASHBACK END, FLASHBACK END_

* * *

><p>Turns out the old man couldn't do it but he did get some man named Jiraiya to do it for me, he was interesting enough, he even gave me a resistance seal to help increase my speed. I had him place the resistance seal on my arm I had Anko tattoo around it tomake it look like a claw so no one would know a seal was there (she is really good with stuff like that), and I had him place the chakra seals (it had to more than one as I had a lot of chakra)on my scarf so that I would always remember who was the one that loved me enough to help me out with one of my major issues (that got me lot of booby groping time from Anko, she said it was way too sweet of me).<p>

So with the help from the seals and some basic chakra control exercises from Anko I was able to get my chakra under control enough to do the basic clone jutsu. I would never be able to have my chakra fully under control but at least it was now manageable.

Looking at Mizuki with a smirk I went through the hand seals for the jutsu and created seven perfect clones. Holding in the laughter at seeing his epic shock face I turned to Iruka to see what he has to say.

"Very good Naruto now return to your seat so that we can test the remaining students and then I will tell you if you have passed or not." Nodding my head I returned to my seat after.

* * *

><p>After 30minuets of quietly talking to Shika the time to hear the results was here. "Okay class now I would like to say congratulations to those that have passed and for those that didn't you were just not yet ready to move onto the next level and may need to re-evaluate your life and career choice. But anyway the names that are called I'm sorry but you have not passed the exam and you are to exit the room immediately."<p>

"Charlie Sheen you fail, I'm sorry but you are not winning"

"Arnold Schwarzenegger, you were caught cheating and that is grounds for termination"

"Brittney Spears, I'm sorry but I am holding it against you and would love you off my radar"

This went on for the next five minutes until only about thirty of us left in the room. "Now congratulations are to be given to the rest of you as you are all now genin of Konoha no Sato, come down to the front to collect your headbands starting from the front. You are to be back on three days from now for your team placement."

* * *

><p>House hopping towards Anko's apartment with my headband tied around my neck I barged in the door and immediately froze from shock, what had me in shock you may ask, Anko, my hime, the girl that I loved and said that she loved me back kissing some other that was obviously not me.<p>

**Dun, dun, dunnnn….. So what did you guys think tell me in the review section. I know it's a little too late to be making Charlie Sheen jokes but I could not resist. I have no idea what the next chapter would be about but eh so is life (some deep shit right, it comes and goes) Anyway until next time my Empire.**

**Side note: I love Britney Spear's comeback, it's quite epic if I may say so myself.**


	6. Forgive or not to forgive

**Hello my cyco empire. Yea, yea I know what took me so long, it's not like I was slacking off or anything in fact quite the opposite. I made at least five different versions of this chapter (the cliffhanger last time pissed a lot of people up *takes bow*). I created a version where he dumped her and then forgave her, forgave her with lemon ending, forgave her after the mysterious person begged for her and et cetera et cetera. But this is the end result of my musing I hope it doesn't suck and you all are like eff her and stuffs.**

**Does anyone else have the problem with the word snatch when it's used to reference the vagina because I do, it seriously bothers me. It has a lot of other words out there to refer to the female reproductive organ. Seriously snatch? If any guy refers to my Miss Muffin as snatch they would definitely not get any, I'm jus saying.**

**P.S: I really need to find myself a beta reader cause I'm so not going to look over this...I know I said this already but its way too mind numbing, anybody knows a good one. **

* * *

><p>"Die Demon, I shall be the one to end your life" Mizuki screamed while running to Naruto with his kunai aimed at Naruto's trapped neck.<p>

'So this how I am going to die huh' that was all he said before passing out from blood loss.

_Mini Flashback, Mini Flashback, Mini Flashback, Mini Flashback, Mini Flashback,_ Mini Flashback,__ Mini Flashback,__ Mini Flashback,__ Mini Flashback,__ Mini Flashback,__

_I barged in the door and immediately froze from shock, what had me in shock you may ask, Anko, my hime, the girl that I loved and said that she loved me back kissing some other that was obviously not me._

_Naruto ran away from the apartment sprinting all the way into the forest with tears threatening to fall out of his eyes. He placed himself onto a tree branch in deep thought, how could he not have seen this coming, he should have known better. __'It looks like my luck has finally run out huh, haha I should have seen this coming, thinking that she was actually sincere.'__ Movement from below the tree pulled him out of his musing, __'Mizuki…is that the forbidden scroll that the old man keeps in his office and tells me not to touch whenever I go near it.'__ Naruto got up and began to tree hop behind Mizuki to get a closer look at the scroll __'Yea that is it, the old man always told me that no one was allowed to remove it from the Hokage's office so that must mean he stole it…he stole from the old man. I have to get it back.'_

_Naruto jumped off of the tree preparing to kick Mizuki in the head but Mizuki as corrupted and bigoted as he may be, he was still a chunin and Naruto was still a genin, a powerful genin but a genin none the less who did not have as much battle experience as Mizuki, so what happened next was not much of a surprise. Mizuki sensed the kick and blocked it with a kick of his own._

"_Ah the demon, tonight is just perfect got the scroll for my lord, killed that bastard Iruka and now I get to end the demon's life. How fun" Mizuki said with a cackle. 'Iruka sensei he killed Iruka sensei'_

_Naruto sent a barrage of punches and kicks at Mizuki, you could tell that he had taijutsu training but with every kick and punch he sent Mizuki had a counter. He reached for his scarf to begin to pull it off but Mizuki grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back resulting in a popping sound, Naruto cried out in agony while kicking Mizuki in the face and jumping away._

_Wiping the blood from his face Mizuki began to approach Naruto, "Lucky shot demon but you have already fallen into my trap, time to die." Naruto tried to jump away but his feet were caught in something, looking down he saw two whips coming out from the ground holding him steady from the calf go down._

"_Like the whips they are called the snake twins my lord gave them to me in case I ran into any problems, their special ability is that they can travel beneath the ground and hold my captives in an unbreakable lock, try and struggle they would only get tighter if you do, go on try, haha, try this demon" with that said Mizuki lunched two giant shurikens at him, Naruto could only move so that the shuriken didn't hit any vital organs._

"_You're alive? It looks like I would have to do it the old fashioned way" said Mizuki taking out his kunai._

_Mini Flashback End, Mini Flashback End, Mini Flashback End, Mini Flashback End,_ Mini Flashback End,__ Mini Flashback End,__ Mini Flashback End,__ Mini Flashback End,__

As Mizuki was about to plunge his kunai into Naruto's neck red chakra began to pour out of him, burning the whips that were trapping him and healing his wounds at a rapid pace, the force of which the chakra was being forced out pushed Mizuki away from him.

* * *

><p>(In Naruto's Mindscape)<p>

"So my kit has finally decided to come and visit me" the smooth velvet like voice of the feminine outline said to me.

"Kyubbi? You were female all this time?" his face contorted into that of confusion rather than that of fear or hate.

"Does that bother you my kit" the figure started to approach the massive gate that separated us.

"It does not bother me but this was not what I expected when I eventually saw you," his eyes looking over her form slowly to spot any abnormalities as she came into the light.

"What did you expect a giant fox? Well I am sorry to disappoint but this cage is too small for my large fox form; it's rather uncomfortable, so I decided on my other form." Her voice reminded him of a trickster's voice, it held an amused tone to it not unlike Anko's but somehow seemed darker and more dangerous; he could not yet put his hand on it but what he did know was that his instincts told him to not get too close.

"Why did you pull me into my mindscape fox, did you not have anything else better to do with your time?" the earlier shock of her being well…. a her finally worn off replacing itself with anger and resentment.

"I did not pull you into your mindscape; your subconscious led you here because deep down you wanted to see me before you died, see the person that made your life hell, the_ thing_ that you despise the most"

"Why did you attack my village? Was it for hate, revenge, fun? Do you hate the humans so much you needed to make one of their lives as meaningless and pathetic as possible and hundreds of others hate filled bigots?" _'Jumping straight to the point huh'_ his voice was soaked in hatred, uncompromising, she would give him the answers he was searching for whether she wanted to or not.

"I do not hate you kit, regardless of what people say, I am not a monstrous chakra fox filled only with hate and malice"

"Hah! What now are you going to say now, that you love me, you saw all of my suffering, determination and admire my courage and that caused you to fall in love with me. Don't fuck with me fox, I don't have time for your games and trickery" anger, resentment, hate, sadness, confusion, he felt them all he just wanted to know why, his heart burned and ached for answers, why would Anko do that to him, he should have known that no one could love someone like him. _'It was only a matter of time'_, how could he have allowed himself to get so caught up in this web of lies, even he had to admit that it was immaculate, the plot was perfect, the execution was impeccable, all that was remaining now was the conclusion, how would his end come along, would it have been during a love making session, or was he expected to be here right now in this place with Mizuki holding a kunai to his neck, was this all in the plan, or would he just be done in by the Kyubbi.

It was all so immaculate that he could not utter any words, how brilliant were these people, was the old man in on this to and were Kiba, Shika and Choji also accomplices. Was this there plan, death by heartache, why did they not just kill him first, it would have been more humane.

*raises eyebrow* "I do not love you, I do not love nor hate you but I get the feeling that you were not speaking to me. Does it have anything to do with that Anko girl? In my country kissing another person's mate is considered shameful, but I didn't get the feeling that that girl was lying about how much she loved you." Kyubbi's speech startled Naruto out of his thoughts and he gave her a curious look.

"You can read my thoughts?"

"No but I can sense them and I can also somewhat sense your feelings too, it's a mixture of my natural kitsune abilities and a side effect of the seal."

Naruto looked slightly put off at the kitsune's answer but chose not to dwell to deeply into what she was saying. "It's none of your business and I don't care what you think, what do you know about love anyway" _'Even though mine was the fake kind'_

"I have been around for a while, I know more about love than you think, I had a mate before I was sealed into you" Naruto was suddenly curious again _'Why would she attack Konoha and risk being sealed if she had a mate that she loved'_

"You loved him?"

"Yes I loved her"

"Then why did you attack Konoha?"

"Those reasons are my own, you ask a lot of questions but I would tell you one last thing I don't hate humans, never have and never will"

"Is this mate of yours still alive?"

"Yes and I can feel her watching you…well watching me, she's part of your villages ANBU force, she keeps you and by extension me safe…I can always sense her when she is close by" she had a gentle smile on her face while she said this making Naruto give her a strange look. _'She can't be all that bad'_ *shakes head* _'What am I thinking she destroyed my life'_

"What do you mean she's part of the ANBU, you know what I don't want to currently know, I just want you to kill me, finished what you began all those years ago, my existence is just pathetic, how could I let myself be fooled like that."

*sighs* "Look kit I think you are looking way too much into your situation but you need to go now, time does not stop in your mindscape it just significantly slows down. Mizuki has almost reached you now. We can speak some other time; I would lend you my chakra, goodbye."

Instantly waking up in the real world after leaving his mindscape Naruto saw Mizuki inches away from his face, he could feel the Kyubbi's chakra leaking out from all around him. "Fox style: Dive fists of the Fox" was all he said as his palms covered themselves in Kyubbi's chakra in the shape of a fox and began to rapidly punch in the direction of Mizuki and the claw and teeth of the fox attacked Mizuki until every bone in his body was broken and he passed out from the pain.

"I like your fighting style boy its entertaining" the voice grabbed his waist from behind when he tried to spin around to look at their face and whispered in his ear. "Nah ah don't turn around, I just came to take Mizuki to Hokage-sama so he can deal with him." Naruto was officially freaked out by the voice that he deciphered as feminine, he began to leak out some of the Kyubbi's chakra to ward the woman away but no matter how much he leaked the woman didn't even flinch. "Did you think that my mate's chakra would even put a scratch on me, it's quite warm and comforting if I may say so myself," the woman's hand moved up to Naruto's face and went over to cover his eyes, Naruto couldn't move because he was in shock at what the woman said. The woman released Naruto and moved to the front of him her hands still covering his eyes and placed a gentle, loving kiss on his lips and whispered in his ear, "Babe I know you can hear me, I love you and I'm figuring out some way to help you out of this seal unharmed, I'm here looking out for this boy so you would not get hurt, I really miss you and I'm getting closer to a solution, I love you so much and I'll see you again soon" she placed one last kiss on his lips before picking Mizuki up and shunshined away.

(With Anko before Naruto walked in on her kiss)

Anko was currently in the kitchen after returning home from grocery shopping, she decided to make her gaki a little celebratory dinner to congratulate him for passing his exams. She just knew he would pass her gaki was amazingly talented and hard working; there was no way he could not pass. So she put a pot of water unto the stove and began to cut up the vegetables.

Just as she was setting the table the doorbell rang alerting her that someone was at the door. She discarded the rest of the utensils that were in her hand onto the table and walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hey Anko" Anko gave the figure a curious gaze _'She looks terrible'_ "Can I come in?" Anko stepped aside to allow the woman in.

"Are you okay?" Her voice laced with concern while she motioned at the couch.

"I have something that I want to tell you" the woman took a deep breath " I broke it off with Jico it wasn't working out, he was a great guy and all but I didn't love him, how could I love him if I'm in love with someone else. Anko I love you, I always have and I always will please tell me you love me back, tell me you want to be with me"

Anko stood there looking absolutely shocked, she didn't know how to respond but their was one thing she knew and that was that she loved Naruto and would never leave him, "I appreciate your feelings but I love someone else and I will never leave him" her voice coming out sincere but strong.

"Please just kiss me and tell me you don't love me back, tell me and I'll leave you alone, please." The woman said while creeping up to Anko.

"No I can't! I don't love you, I love someone else, and they are my world, my everything" Anko yelled while backing away from the lady.

"I won't believe it, kiss me and tell me you feel nothing Anko, please I need to know for sure….please" the woman was in tears after her speech.

"Nai-chan don't cry, please don't cry, you're my best friend and because I care for you I would do this for you, but you need to promise me that after this we would leave this situation alone," after seeing her nod Anko leaned forward and captured Kurenai's lips in a light feathery kiss, not noticing the door open until our lips touched.

Anko's eyes opened wide in shock and horror when the kiss finished, she actually felt something, _'This is bad'_, just then a familiar scent drifted into her nose _'Naruto'_. She turned around just in time to see hiss look of horror before he sprinted out the door. She got off the couch and attempted to follow him but Kurenai had better ideas and pulled her right back into a sitting position.

"Don't run away from me Anko, you felt something to, I know it" Anko gave her a haunting look.

"LEAVE ME ALONE right now Kurenai I need to go find someone" Anko lowered her voice in the ending shooting Kurenai an apologetic look before dashing full speed out the door.

* * *

><p>(Scenes merge: Anko finds Naruto after Kyubbi's lover left the area)<p>

Anko finds Naruto in one of the many clearings in the forest, she saw some fresh blood and other telltale signs that a battle recently occurred. She slowly approaches him observing his obvious fatigue.

"Naruto? Naruto? Please stop ignoring me, what you saw happening earlier with Kurenai and I is not what you think, it has a story behind it, please I promise, I didn't cheat on you" Anko's voice was pleading, begging for him to understand.

Naruto looks her directly in the eye "WHAT I THINK, what I think, how is that not cheating Anko, TELL ME PLEASE, how is you having another person's lips on your own not cheating on me, go on, TELL ME." _'He has never yelled at me before'_ Anko began to feel herself tear up.

"I was trying to prove a point to her" even she knew that that sounded really stupid.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, what was your plan get me to love you so that you can crush me in the worst way possible, WAS THAT YOUR PLAN" _'How dear she give me that bullshit excuse'_

"It sounds stupid but I'm not lyi-"

"SHUT UP."

"Please just listen to me" Anko begged.

"NO! I don't want to hear any more of your lies" tears began to fall out of his eyes "Leave me alone, just leave me alone" he cried while holding the both sides of his head and dropping to his knees on the ground.

"Naruto I'm sorry, please forgive me I love you, I love you more than anything or anyone, please I'd do everything to earn your forgiveness please," she approached him dropping on her knees next to him and hugging him with all her might, it was as if she thought that he would disappear if she let him go.

He pushed her away tears still flowing freely from his eyes "Don't touch me, you never have the right to touch me again"

"Please Naruto just listen to me, please just four minutes, please,"

"Kit you should listen to what she has to say, I don't personally care if you both are together or not but I can sense her feelings and intentions and they are pure, she was just trying to help a friend find closer" the Kyubbi said from inside his mind.

Naruto was shocked at Kyubbi's voice in his head but decided to ponder on that later, currently he thought that it was best that he take her advice and at least listen to the crying woman in front of him. Not for her but for the fact that he needed answers. Taking a moment to calm down he nodded his head to show Anko that she can begin to explain what happened.

Taking a deep breath she began "I did kiss her, Kurenai is my best friend I have known her long before I knew you, she was the one I could have always trust and depend on before you, I care for her but not as much as I care for you. She confessed to me earlier and I told her that I appreciate her feelings but I love someone else. She told me that if we kissed and I felt nothing she would move on with her life and we would pretend that it never happened. That's what you walked in on, I'm sorry that I didn't notify you first or something" she grabbed his face and looked directly into his eyes "I love you and I would never cheat on you, look into my eyes, look into my soul and tell me if I'm lying"

He stared long and hard into her eyes, after seeing that there were no deceit in them he hugged her "Don't scare me like that again, I thought you were deceiving me this whole time" Anko's face was that of pure joy when he hugged her she hugged back twice as hard.

"I would never scare you like that again, I promise, I love you so much, I would never cheat on you, I love you too much to do that to you," her words coming out so fast in her ecstasy that he only barely heard them.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you like I should have and I promise I'll try to not jump to conclusions again."

"No its my fault for being so selfish, I was not thinking about how my actions would make you feel, I was just thinking about proving my love for you. Even though it was a pretty stupid way to go about doing it and I just couldn't see my best friend in do much pain I felt like I had to do it." Anko suddenly looked away a feeling of guilt washing over her. Naruto looked at her curiously before a question came o his mind.

"Did you feel anything when you kissed her?"

"I love you so it doesn't matter" Anko replied in a rather hurried manner.

"Anko!" her eyes began to tear up again.

"I'm so sorry, I did, I felt something when I kissed her but I promise you that I would never act on it, I love you too much to betray your trust like that."

"Its okay if you felt something Anko, I know you love me and I love you, I want you to be happy, when your happy and fulfilled I am. So if you have feelings for Kurenai you should explore them."

"No I would never do that to you, I want you"

"But you also felt something for Kurenai, I'm not going to hold you back" His voice making no room for argument.

Anko pondered on something for a second she cared for Kurenai and owed her so much, she wanted to see her happy as much as she wanted to see Naruto happy. She's always been bisexual and Naruto knew that fact from the beginning but she was always a one partner type girl, she enjoyed focusing all her love on Naruto but she wanted to make Kurenai happy also and Naruto just gave her his blessing to do just that. She pulled Naruto into a deep and long kiss and dragged him into a shunshin to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Kurenai felt a shunshin about to take place in front of her, her inner debate that was going on for the better part of the hour about if to go or stay was cut short. She saw Anko and a boy that looked to be about four or five years younger than them standing next to her. She gave Anko a curious look; she looked like she was crying.<p>

"Nai-chan this is the gaki*twitch* and gaki this is Nai-chan. Nai-chan this is the guy I'm in love with and why I could not have returned your feelings but it looks like we have a new development. I would go out with you eventually but you need to do something before that happens" Naruto gave her a curious look wondering what she could be thinking.

"What is it tell me" Kurenai was excited.

"Fall in love with each other" she pointed at Kurenai and Naruto when she said that. Both of them gave her a wtf look.

"I do not understand" Naruto nodded his head to Kurenai's statement.

"I love Naruto too much to lose him, if I had to currently choose between the both of you I would pick him but you have done so much for me I want to make you happy also, so I came up with a solution, we all need to fall in love so deeply with each other that we can't pick. I already care for you Kurenai, I don't love you like a lover, I love you as a friend but at least we have a connection. The both of you need a connection that can stand on it's own without me. If my plan works all three of us can be happy together and we would all love each other equally. But you both have to be willing to share with each other.

Kurenai looked at Naruto and Naruto just stared right back at her. "Fine" they both simultaneously agreed

"Hime I love you and I want to make you happy in everyway possible, I would try this and see how it works out."

"I would do this to be with you Anko, I love you and hopefully one day I can love Naruto the same." She looked at him with a nod.

Anko grinned and rubbed her hands together while looking at the forgotten pots filled with food "Great, now who wants some dinner,"

She walked around to Naruto and whispered in his ear "This was going to be your night but it looks like we would have to wait until Nai-chan leaves." Naruto just looks at her with a grin preparing to sit down and dig into his meal.

The day was filled with high emotions and surprises but he learned that in a relationship there is trust and jumping to conclusions is not always the best thing to do. He was reminded that he was love by one special person and maybe Kurenai can become another one that he can share a mutual love with.

* * *

><p><strong>The mystery person was not going to originally be Kurenai but since a lot of you wanted it I was like why not. Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review it and show the empire some love. The next chapter would be a lemon or maybe some Kurenai developmentation(return of the word *giggles*) I don't know, in fact you tell me which you think the next chapter should be, new suggestions accepted.<strong>


End file.
